


夏溺（十七）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（十七）

　　夏勉叫了救护车，邻居听到激烈的响动后报了警。场面过于混乱，夏勉脑袋疼得快裂开，就打电话给堂哥，让他来帮忙。  
　　堂哥一口答应，当即坐最近的航班赶过来。  
　　李笠从小到大连虫子都没捏死过几个，想用玻璃瓶一下打死夏父是不可能的。夏勉和父亲被双双抬进救护车，夏父半道就清醒过来，一边抱着头喊痛，一边嚷着要李笠给他赔偿，还要告李笠，让他坐牢。  
　　夏勉身上没有明显的可见性外伤，但他口腔出血，脑袋昏昏沉沉，可能比夏父伤得严重。  
　　李笠伏在夏勉的担架旁啪嗒啪嗒掉泪，夏勉握着他的手把他拉起来，对他说：“你跟紧我，别怕。”  
　　李笠说：“我不怕。”  
　　  
　　到医院后警察也来了，夏父情绪激动，闹得是鸡飞狗跳。父子俩都做了CT，确定是轻微脑震荡，伤势不大不小。警察让夏父冷静下来说明情况，他指责完李笠就声讨夏勉，说他不管生父死活，没良心，白眼狼，不尽赡养义务……总之怎么伤人且难听，他就怎么说。  
　　晚上八点，堂哥匆匆赶到，第一件事就是冲上去斥骂大他一轮的叔父，咬牙说：“我受够你了，我真的受够你了……”  
　　堂哥揽下所有善后事宜，让夏勉安心在病房养伤。他还给李笠竖大拇指，说他做得好，等到事情摆平了，他要请李笠吃饭。  
　　警察被堂哥支走，护士给夏勉挂好吊瓶后也离开了。夏勉的单人病房内只剩他和李笠，李笠坐在床边，低着头又开始哭。  
　　从公寓到医院，他那张脸就没干过。眼睛红成兔子眼，让医生一开始还误以为他也受了伤。  
　　夏勉侧躺着，拍拍身边的病床：“过来。”  
　　李笠靠过来，趴在夏勉拍过的地方。  
　　“我让你躺上来。”夏勉给他抹了把泪，真是一时半会抹不干净。  
　　李笠脱下外套，轻手轻脚爬上床，收着手脚躺在边缘。  
　　夏勉环着他的腰，将他带近一点。他用脸贴着夏勉的肩，哭得更厉害了。  
　　“爸爸……爸爸怎么可以打孩子……”他说，“这是不对的。”  
　　李笠虽然失去了父母，但他姑姑当妈又当爸，是有十块钱就会给李笠花十块钱的家长，对他堪称溺爱。要不是经济条件实在不好，他一定会被惯成无法无天的顽劣子弟。  
　　“他以前也打过你吗？”  
　　也许是太伤心了，李笠忘了用“您”来称呼夏勉。  
　　夏勉说：“没有。”  
　　他的人生信条之一就是不在任何场合向任何人“卖可怜”。他彻底否定他的过去，说他虚荣也好，逞强也好，他要他的每一面看上去都是强大的。  
　　李笠泪眼朦胧地望着他，虽然心底并不相信，却仍旧松了口气，抽噎着说：“那我……我给您讲点开心的事吧。”  
　　他将手放在夏勉背上，有节奏地轻抚，就像他小时候姑姑哄他睡觉一样。  
　　“我呢，我的名字叫李笠，两个字读音很像，念快了就像‘莉莉’。我小时候又一直很瘦很矮，没有男孩子气概，所以同学都故意叫我‘莉莉’，问我为什么剪短头发，不扎辫子，还不跟其他女同学一样穿裙子上学……”  
　　李笠说到这，吸吸鼻子，把眼里的泪眨掉，“我觉得很委屈，就跑回家问爸爸妈妈，为什么给我起这么坏的名字。我爸爸妈妈告诉我，因为人与人之间来往，会互相称呼姓名。名字有三个字的人会被不熟的人叫全名，等到熟悉了之后，省掉姓氏只念后两个字，才会显得亲昵。名字只有两个字的人，熟与不熟都多半会被人称呼全名。我用两个字的名字，如果读音相近的话，别人不管跟我熟不熟都像叫在用叠字叫我，显得很友善。他们希望这世上所有人称呼我的时候都像在用叠字，就跟他们俩一样，让我觉得我被人爱惜着……  
　　“您看，爸爸妈妈都是疼爱孩子的，如果他们不爱您，就不配做您的爸爸妈妈。”  
　　李笠说完关于父母的往事，眼泪终于停住，只剩一双红肿水亮的眼睛，里面除了夏勉什么也没有。他停下抚摸夏勉背部的动作，将手移到身侧，握住夏勉没有打吊瓶的那只手。  
　　“您不要为了不配的人伤心。”李笠说，“您还有许老师，有一出事就赶过来帮忙的哥哥，您有好多人爱着。如果……如果我也可以的话，我今后也一直陪着您，像今天这样不让您到任何人的伤害……”  
　　爱从只言片语里溢出红色的热浪，冲破头顶时，那份冲击力和恨一样刻骨。  
　　夏勉的心脏和胃都在疯狂抽缩，喉头堵塞，似乎失去了言语能力。李笠的脸近在咫尺，他凑上去吻他，轻了不行，要咬，要啃；咬了啃了还不行，简直要把他吞吃下去。  
　　夏勉好像天生缺了个口子，是情感上的也是人格上的，他迫切渴求用什么东西来填满他的空缺。现在看来，这个口子就是李笠的形状。  
　　“说到做到，李笠。”  
　　夏勉听到自己用嘶哑的声音说 ，“你得永远陪着我。”  
　　李笠又哭了。他的嘴唇被夏勉咬出了血，夏勉吮走血珠，又去舔他的泪。  
　　“我会陪着您的。”  
　　交缠的唇齿间，李笠的声音支离破碎。  
　　  
　　  
　　从秋天到过年，李笠除了期末回了一趟学校，其余时间都留在B市实习。  
　　对他和夏勉来说，夏父打人的事只是一个微不足道的小插曲。夏勉伤好以后，就再没有人提起过夏父。  
　　两人的相处方式无限接近于一对“情侣”：同行时牵手，外出吃饭时点情侣套餐；冬天下雪了，买的围巾、帽子、手套都是成对的。夏勉灰色，李笠米白色。  
　　小年前夜，夏勉开车去火车站送李笠回家。那天下小雪，路面因前几天的大暴雪留下久久不化的冰冻。全城车辆减速慢行，夏勉和李笠怕赶不及晚上九点的车，就提早出门，将晚饭留到车站附近解决。  
　　寒冬腊月天黑得早，沿街的一排餐饮店亮着通明的灯光，从门窗缝里散逸出源源不断的热雾。李笠指着一家面馆，问夏勉：“去那家好不好？”  
　　夏勉说：“好。”  
　　李笠点了小份清汤素面，因为他要坐一整夜火车，就不想吃得太多太油腻。夏勉点了牛肉面，另加一碟大份牛肉，让李笠必须吃掉一半。  
　　“……年后开学，我要待在学校做毕业设计。我想尽可能做好一点，这样才不辜负许老师四年间对我的关注。等我做完毕业设计，大概五月份左右，我就抽空过来找您，不过这次应该待不了多久……”  
　　李笠只吃了几口面，就将筷子搁下，扳着手指给夏勉数日子。  
　　“等六月顺利毕业，我就留在B市不走了。我还没签任何一家公司，因为我想考公立小学或中学的美术老师，在工作中和小孩子打交道，我比较喜欢，应该也比较适合我吧……”  
　　李笠把未来规划摊开来讲给夏勉听，细细碎碎的，掺着他平时轻易不会说出口的内心想法。未来是流动的，充满不确定性，李笠说了很多“如果”和“但是”，唯一不变的就是落脚点——他永远选择降落在“夏勉的身边”。  
　　夏勉将手藏于桌下，手指掐紧，用力到快要掐出血来。  
　　列车即将进站，夏勉去隔壁的便利店买了牛奶、面包，还有一盒巧克力，给李笠当明天的早餐，再买站台票送李笠进站，帮他背包推箱子。  
　　小年前后的月台上旅客拥堵，夏勉和李笠肩挨着肩站立，听到附近的月台有列车驶动的声音。无论驶进驶离，那道长长的轰鸣和铁轨的震动声都能抽走人身体里的一道力气。  
　　列车正点进站，李笠随着人流挤上前，身影被绿皮车厢吞没。他说：“五月见。”  
　　夏勉说：“五月见。”  
　　  
　　五月再见，果然如李笠所说待不了太久，满打满算只有三天两夜。他来一趟坐一夜车，回一趟坐一夜车，加上路上磋磨掉的，和夏勉相处的时间还不如路上花得多。  
　　为了捏紧这三天，夏勉向学校请假，关起门来和李笠留在公寓，没日没夜地享受肉欲欢愉。  
　　李笠进门时被夏勉扒下内裤，后来三天都没能再穿上。他的后穴始终保持湿润，夏勉在任何地方都会插入他，做到他哭得没声了才肯罢休。  
　　他们之间没有经历发情期，却拥有和发情期一样的放纵荒淫。公寓内充斥着爱液和精液的腥臊，一张白纸的李笠因夏勉学会痴缠情态，在频繁的性爱中放弃廉耻，只要夏勉的手一摸上来，他就张开双腿主动迎合，湿滑的大腿内侧贴着夏勉的腰，双脚缠上去，用脚趾一轻一重地勾来勾去。  
　　夏勉说他“乖”，也故意说他“骚”。  
　　李笠不再纠结夏勉是嘲笑还是褒奖。他珍惜每一口呼吸到身体里的Alpha信息素，他希望在分开的日子里能每夜都梦见夏勉，在梦里被夏勉的味道环绕。  
　　如果“不舍”足够强烈，就可以不用面临分别的话，他的不舍足以汇成江海。  
　　这一次分别，夏勉又去火车站送他。李笠眼眶泛红，站在绿皮车厢前说：“六月见。”  
　　夏勉回他：“六月见。”  
　　春夏秋冬，四季更迭，李笠来了又走，走了又来。夏勉有一种理所当然的笃定，他觉得六月李笠一定会如约而至，就像他说秋天要过来实习，他来了；也像他说“五月见”，他也来了。  
　　后来的事就如同墨菲定律的验证，也像是老天非要和夏勉作对的证明。有关这段时间的记忆崩塌损毁，成为一段被病毒入侵后只剩黑白噪点的影片。  
　　六月中旬，李笠“消失”了。  
　　现代社会界定一个人“消失”的标准很简单，那就是失去联络。  
　　他们的最后一通电话是在李笠的毕业典礼当天，李笠说他一切顺利，很快就会出发来B市，他会在确定时间后马上告诉夏勉。  
　　这通电话后，李笠的号码就成了空号。  
　　时间久远，夏勉已经记不清那段时间他打了多少个电话。从早到晚，从满格电打到没电关机，好像只要他足够努力，就能改变电话那头一声声的“空号”。  
　　他觉得匪夷所思，甚至质问自己是不是出现了幻听。李笠是那么信誓旦旦又不辞辛苦，是一个连抱他都不敢太用力的人。他怎么会突然“消失”？  
　　夏勉整夜整夜睡不着。他对着空气质问：  
　　不是说“六月见”吗？  
　　不是说要陪着他吗？  
　　人呢？  
　　人呢！  
　　他向许莘打听李笠的下落，可是自从李笠考上大学，就再没有接受过许莘的资助。资料上记录的地址搬入了另一户人家，固定电话也成了空号。  
　　夏勉不停地找，焦虑混着不安，逐渐转化成呕心的痛恨。从夏到秋再到冬，他如愿拿到留学计划的资格，并在全校进行公示。老师拿确认表让他填写信息，他的笔尖停悬在配偶栏，鼻腔一热，突然滴下豆大的鼻血。在老师的惊慌声中，他终于确认他失去了什么。  
　　不是说“六月见”吗？  
　　不是说要陪着他吗？  
　　他像傻子一样相信了，像潜水一样一头扎深海里，等着李笠也进来做他的氧气瓶。  
　　如果夏勉早知道李笠会离开他，他从一开始就会对在别墅孤立无援的李笠视而不见，就像他在放学路上对流浪狗弃之不顾一样。  
　　可是他把李笠抱回家了，他给他洗澡，喂食，抱着他睡觉，揉着他的头发喊“乖乖”。他已经陷入了无法放手的困境，如果他早知道李笠会去而不返，他更可能会追进铁轨，钳住李笠的骨头将他带回来。  
　　他抱过李笠了，所以他绝不松手。  
　　绝、不、松、手。


End file.
